One The First Day Of Christmas, My True Love Gave To Me
by robinthethird
Summary: No one believes a cop like Jason Todd, whose reputation of flying off the handle only serves in getting him thrown under the bus one too many times. When the body of a well known animal's activist falls on his car, everyone's ready to mark it off as the suicide of an insane woman; but Jason knows otherwise—he just has to find someone who listens to him. (Rating high for future)
1. Chapter 1

Gordon taps his pen on his desk as he watches Jason. He was so angry lately and it was affecting his worth ethic. Sure, the results were good, great even, but his methods in getting those results were just barely legal anymore.

He sighed and shook his head, then pushed his glasses back up his nose where they belonged. "Jason, you're a great cop, one of my best. But you have to keep yourself in line! Anymore of these 'accidents' in your reports, and you'll force me to suspend you until I feel you can behave better on the field."

Jason looked like he was about ready to protest against Gordon but the retort died on his tongue. He just looked more angry now than he did before but all he said between tight lips was, "Yes, sir."

Gordon nodded once. He trusted Jason to make the right choices from now on. He had Dick to guide him at least. "You're dismissed then. Dick is waiting for you in squad car three."

He didn't need to be told twice. Jason swiftly turned, barely a glance back at Gordon, and walked out the door. The anger boiled over and he slammed the door behind him enough to rattle its hinges and alert the entire precinct. All eyes turned to him as he stormed out, shoulders squared and eyes set in the meanest glare he could muster.

Talk him, he dared, piss him off even more. Try him right now.

No one did. Dealing with Todd when he was like this was like dealing with a wild dog ready to bite your hand off. Especially with Grayson not around to pull on his leash and keep in check. The senior officer had only been his partner for about a month—the new addition in a long line of officers who came and then left in frustration. He was, so far, the only one unfazed by his attitude. Then again, Grayson wasn't fazed but much, maybe that's what made him perfect.

Jason clutched his fist as he walked down the stairs towards the street. It was bitterly cold out in Gotham, but the wind nipping at his nose and biting his ears did nothing to cool his temper down.

Keep himself in line!

Behave better!

What the fuck was he? A goddamn brat? He was doing what he need to do to protect this fucking city. It was a lot better than what the other lazy bastards where doing, stuffing donuts in their mouths and talking bribes from gangs. He may be getting his hands blood but at least he wasn't a dirty cop.

Jason yank the car's passenger door open and threw his jacket inside before getting in. He slammed the door just as hard and grabbed his coffee from the cup holder, necking it back while it burned all the way down his throat. Grayson's eyes shifted from his phone and he smiled, "So, looks like it went well, huh?"

"Yeah, like that went real fucking well, Grayson. Just fucking peachy." Jason put the coffee cup back in the cup holder and reached back for the seat buckle, then buckled himself up. He crossed his arms and stared out of the windshield and wait for Dick to pull away so they could get on the road. Do their jobs.

When the car didn't move, he looked at Dick with that searing anger in his eyes. "Why aren't we moving?" he asked in a quietly angry voice.

Dick just shrugged and smiled innocently. "Aren't you going to tell me what Gordon said?"

Jason frowned even more so if it was actually possible. One could say he looked like the internet meme Grumpy Cat. "He said, if I don't play by his damn rules, he's going to suspend me. Are you happy now? Drive."

Dick looked a little upset that Jason didn't really want to tell him something important like that. It was obvious he was much too angry to talk about it right now, so he guessed if their patrol went well tonight, he could take Jason out for dinner and they could talk then. Jason was almost always more talkative with a chili cheese dog in hand.

Dick put the squad car in drive, turning the wheel to the right to pull out on the street when it was clear to go. He decided that they could take a more circuitous route this evening and go through the business district. "We don't go this way often enough."

Jason snorted as if Dick had said a joke. "That's cause nothing ever happens down this way. It's a bunch of old guys in suits."

"Hey, that's sexist. There are also a bunch of old women in suits, too." Dick reached out of the window to fix his mirror. "You never know. There could be a bank robbery taking place."

"Sure, someone's that stupid." Jason rolled his eyes and rest his head on his own palm, leaning against the door.

It was midday here so everything was quieter. There were barely any cars to cause traffic, making easier for them to slowly cruise down the blocks and survey the surrounding area. There's wasn't much noise in the car between them, the pop music from the radio filling up the void. Dick sighed after ten minutes of nothing and sipped on his coffee. "At least today's quiet."

Jason eyes flicked toward him and his eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah. Right." He wasn't happy about that. A good bust was just what Jason needed right now. Someone slam against the hood of his car and yell at would be the perfect outlet for the annoyance bubbling up inside him and Dick knew it. It was the reason why he took him down here the first place.

Everyone knew nothing ever took place down here. Too many clean business folks and too many rich gangsters who paid people off to keep them out of here. It was totally and utterly uneventful and Jason almost wished would do them the favor and crush right into their ca—

The thing smashed into the hood before either of them could blink or process or even breathe. It shattered their front window and they both screamed in surprise as the car swerved out of control for a split second before Dick slammed down on the paddle and forced the wheels to a screeching halt.

"Son of bitch!" Jason screamed when he thrown forward, cutting himself on debris. What the fuck, did they get hit by a fucking freak meteor or something. Jason clipped his belt and looked up, but all he saw was cascade of blood and long, elegant hand twitched its fingers toward him.

Dick gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles and stared straight ahead at their half shattered windshield. He swallowed and blinked as he clearly didn't believe what he was seeing. Really. How did that just happen?

He forced himself to unbuckled himself and open his car door. He glanced down at himself and noticed that he had been spattered with blood but it wasn't anything compared to the almost unrecognizable body on the hood of the squad car.

Jason followed Dick's example, seemingly in the same state of shock, and got out of the car. He pressed the call button on his radio. "Dispatch… We have a, uh, an emergency on Broadway and Nash… Um… Ambulance needed…right away…"

"Copy that, squad three. Ambulance is on its way," replied a calm, almost sweet voice.

Dick reached in a belt pocket and put on his white, latex gloves. He flicked the hair out of the body's face and shook his head. "Selina Kyle. Coroner will have to get a blood sample to match, but I know it's her."

Jason looked up at the tall building from which Ms. Kyle had obviously fallen from. It was a long way up and they had no clue which window she could have jumped out of- or had been pushed out of. They wouldn't know if they was a suicide or a murder until the coroner checked the body. He got out a pad of paper and wrote down a brief explanation of what just happened and the building they were parked beside. "This is crazy…"

Out of the corner of Dick's eyes, he saw people emerging from buildings and cars and walking toward them. He needed to close off the scene quick before the reporters could have a field day with this. "Jason." He called and flicked his hard toward the current onlookers. Jason saw and nodded. Putting his notepad in the back of his pocket, he went to the back and popped up the trunk, getting out the police tap.

Rolling a strip over his hand, he yelled at the people, "Back it up! Come on, come on! Nothing to see!" His voice brought hush to the mutters crowd was making. Done with that, Jason went over to the nearest street lamp and starting wrapping the tap around it.

Dick leaned over the body, checking her pulse just in case. Dead. Stone cold and heartless. Shame, too. Ms. Kyle was the least of Gotham's issue these days. A business of her own—selling high quality jewelry to the richest bidder—and a well-known animals' rights activist, she sure as hell was as vocal about her view as she was violent about it. Don't get him wrong, Dick has never seen her hurt anyone, but he had taken her in for a number of other crimes. Stripping down in a public in protest in front of the city hall after mayor's wife was caught wearing a particularly large wolf fur coat; breaking the windows of a pet supply store while screaming their cat brand was toxic—don't even get him started on the fiasco she started at the down town pet center.

The papers had dubbed _'Krazy Kat Kyle'_ and she had apparently taken pride in the name—but she wasn't suicidal crazy.

At least, Dick never assumed she was.

Pushing the hair out of his face, he walked over the broken glass, getting a better look at the window. Oh, yeah, she different feel through an open one, her curtain spraying out of the ledge and waving through the wind.

"Jason! I'm going to go check the upstairs!"

Jason turned around to face Dick, a half scandalized look on his face. "Hey! You can't leave me alone here with these fucking people! You could at least wait for backup!" Jason really wasn't playing around here.

"Oh, come on, Jay. You can handle this, you're experienced." Dick flashed him a quick smile that vanished just as soon as it was there. He headed inside the building with a purpose, peeling off his white gloves and stuffing them in a pocket. He went straight for the elevator, nobody bothering to stop him looking like he did, a man on a mission.

He already knew which floor he was headed for. Dick had been there plenty of time to either pick her up or drop her off after releasing her. He realized that after this, he wouldn't have a reason to come here and speak to Selina anymore. The impact of her death was starting to get to him already. But he couldn't let that derail him.

Dick had to kick down the door, something he had always wanted to do, but it didn't make him happy. The place was an absolute mess where it would normally have been immaculately clean, everything in it's place. Dick shook his head again, and went to the window the curtains were billowing out of in the light, cold breeze. He could see Jason down below getting snippy with a news anchor and her camera man. Any other time he would help the poor woman escape Jason's formidable temper but right now he had evidence to collect.

Jason resisted the urge to shove the camera man back and that stupid woman with him. Where they had been almost nobody on the street before, they were coming out of the woodwork like rats now. Rats in Gotham, here to gawk at the dead woman on the police car. He had covered Selina up with a tarp he had found in the trunk to spare her for the moment.

"Listen, bub, this is the biggest- the only news story I've had today! I need to get th-"

"No, lady, you listen. Back the fuck up, or I'll arrest you for attempting to contaminate my goddamn crime scene, got it?" Jason spoke between clenched teeth, barely keeping a rein on his temper. It wouldn't do to cause a scene he couldn't fix later.

Jason relaxed a little bit when he heard the sirens of his back up and the ambulance. The faster they got Selina's body out of here the better it would be for everyone concerned, including his temper. The medics were quick as could be after double checking for the lack of signs of life in the woman, then loaded her up and took her away.

Gordon got out of his own personal, undercover squad car, shouting orders to his policemen and women left and right, taking control of the situation quickly and thoroughly. Two officers made their way into the building, presumably to collect evidence, same as Dick, and the rest were put to crowd control.

"All right, Todd, what happened here?" Gordon was suddenly beside him, a quiet intensity about him. "You're barely gone for half an hour and managed to have an 'emergency'?"

The lady had landed on top of _him_. Why did he feel like Gordon was blaming him for this? "Cause I plan to almost nailed in the head by a corpse." Jason said, resisting the urge to roll is eyes. "Someone decided Selina Kyle could fly and she crushed on top of us. Dick's upstairs looking for evidence of foul play."

"Ah." Gordon paused and gave him a good, hard look, "And what makes you think it's a 'someone' and not just Kyle, herself."

Skepticism. It was too early for some fucking skepticism—especially from Gordon. Jason dragged his eyes away from the blood puddle Kyle's body had dripped down onto the floor, one of her dozen of rings floating there like some misguided boat. "I knew here. Kyle was wild, loud—an adrenaline junkie; but she wasn't suicidal."

"What makes you say that?"

"She was vain as fuck. Too stubborn to die."

Or Todd was too stubborn to admit otherwise. It was Kyle. Gordon knew Kyle, too. She was impulsive, reckless, she broke dozens of laws, and countless people have law suits her dating back to her youth. He wasn't surprised that he found her body broken and bloody in a show of attention—he always figured it was a matter of time. "I think you're reading into this too much."

Jason swallowed hard and snapped his head towards the Commissioner, "What?" He spat, unable to control himself.

"It's Kyle, Todd. The only way this would get more perfect was if she had a not stamped to her chest about animal rights. She was always dancing on the edge; she clearly took a dive herself."

Jason couldn't believe this. Was Gordon really challenging him on this? "Gordon, it's Kyle. Why the hell would kill herself?"

Gordon narrowed his eyes at him, those big bushy eyebrows making the man looking more imposing than before. "Maybe she saw some road kill and couldn't take it. I don't know. Stop looking for a fights that not there, Todd!"

Jason nearly started a fight right there with the commissioner. The only thing that stopped him was the hand on his shoulder, and when he looked back, he saw that hand belonged to Dick. He just shook his head at Jason and steered him to a functional squad car, then opened the passenger door for him.

"Come on, let's go see what the coroner has to say and pay our respects, huh?" Dick's voice was soft and soothing and as Jason sat in the passenger seat, he felt his shoulders relax. Yeah, he had wanted some action today, he just didn't want it like this.

Jason sighed and slammed the seatbelt home in the buckle. "She didn't deserve to go like that."

"I know. We'll figure it out. That's our job, Jay." Dick took a chance and ruffled Jason's hair before he pulled away from the crime scene. He made an U-turn and headed back in the direction of police headquarters. Thankfully the morgue was nearby.

As they pulled up along the street, Jason was already out of the vehicle before Dick had even stopped. He was most definitely a man on a mission. He wanted, no needed to know what the fuck was going on here! A classy lady like Selina didn't just go and jump out of a thirty story window for no reason. He knew she had a lot to live for, even if it wasn't just for herself. She did a hell of a lot for animals and saved quite a few nearly extinct species. There was just no way she committed suicide. No fucking wa-

"Hey, watch where your walking, you idiot! Almost ruined my blood sample…" said a surly voice from the floor.

Jason stepped back to keep his balance and to stop himself from tripping over the lump in the middle for the floor. Peering down, he was greeted by fiercely irritated blue eyes that threatened to tear him down. Too bad the threat seemed a bit flimsy upon further examination; the body they were on was lean and small—a kid really, maybe in his teens, with short black hair smoothed out of his face. He looked like a model more than anything else.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor, kid?" Jason responded back, scowling as the man started to stand. "Are you trying to kill someone?"

The man brushed the dust off his dark pants. He threw a glare over at the officer, not liking his tone very much. "Okay, one; I tripped. Common mistake, it happens. Two; if you're so clumsy that you might die from falling over someone else, maybe you should look where you're going instead of storming in here like a gigantic _neanderthal_."

Jason was really not in the mood for this. On top of Gordon hounding his ass and not believing him, plus a murder (what he knows in is gut is a murder), now he's got this snide little twerp giving him lip. He was just having about enough of this.

Jason fumed and the man arched his eyebrow with a little smug smirk.

"Listen here, you little—"

"Jason!" Dick's voice rose above his voice and the two turned their attention to the sliding glass doors in which the senior officer had entered, a little breathless from chasing after Jason. He had to legally park somewhere, after all, not like Jason cared to acknowledge that. "Jeez, could you just wait. It's not a race!" He said as walked up the two.

Jason rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to say something, but the kid spoke instead. "Officer Grayson. It's good to see you."

Dick smiled and extended his hand, "Heya, Tim. Looking good."

The man saw his head and sighed, his flat expression switch to a tired smile as he took Dick's hand and shook it. "How many times do I have to say at work, it's Doctor Drake?"

Doctor? Jason took a look down at the kid's body and groaned, noticing for the first time the ID hanging from his white coat. Shit. He just pissed off the coroner.

Tim turned back to Jason, that smug little smile back on his soft mouth, but irritation still in his eyes. He took his hand back from Dick and looked Jason up and down, apparently finding a lack in everything he was looking for if the dirty look on his face was any way to tell. He hummed to himself and turned back to his tasks before he was ever so rudely interrupted by the bumbling neanderthal.

He took his blood sample over to one of many microscopes, some which already had samples in place and others that didn't. Tim had a way in which he did everything concerning his job. Everything was done the same and evidence given back to the police always at the right time. Or if he was feeling bored, before the right time

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Tim, keep it professional. But you know me…" Dick gave a halfhearted chuckle then rubbed the back of his neck when Tim didn't respond to him. It seemed as those he had forgotten they were even there as he continued his work.

Dick cleared his throat to get Tim's attention back again. "We just came by to see if you had anything for us yet and to pay our respects to Ms. Kyle."

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, Officer Grayson, you and all the other pigs. When I have something for you, I'll call you." Tim didn't look up from comparing the blood samples he had collected from the body. If it was in his morgue, it was just a body or a victim. No names. It was better that way.

Jason scowled and stepped up the table of microscopes before Dick could pull him back. He leaned down to Tim's height to speak in his face. "Listen, kid-"

"All right, first of all- I'm not a 'kid'. I'm twenty three years old, okay? Secondly, you need to back up out of my face before you hurt yourself." Tim didn't even look up from the microscope. He didn't have to. His words and the tone he spoke them in was warning enough.

Tim really didn't appreciate being referred to as a kid or a child. He was older than he looked and deserved the proper amount of respect!

"He's sorry, Doctor Drake, aren't you, Jason?" It was obvious that Dick was trying to clear the air and appease the coroner. It pissed Jason off because they shouldn't have to cater to this kid to get their information. It was his job to hand it over as soon as possible.

"…the fuck he thinks he is…" Jason muttered some insults under his breath but let Dick take charge. He just knew his temper was going to erupt and he wanted his evidence to rub it in Gordon's face that this really was a murder, not suicide.

Tim moved away from the microscope, satisfied with the results, and rolled his eyes at Jason's childish attitude. What got his panties in a twist? "I haven't really looked at the body yet, but there's definitely evidence of foul play such as bruising on the wrists and upper arm among many others, matter under the fingernails, and some broken bones. I won't be able to tell what bruising and broken bones are from the fall until I perform the autopsy. So get lost."

Dick shrugged his shoulders and sighed. That was the end of it, wasn't it? "Alright, alright. We're going." Dick turned around, signaling Jason with two fingers to follow him. "Come on, Jay. Let's leave him to his work."

Jason crossed his arms, "Nah, I think I', going to hang back here." Dick stopped and looked at him confounded, "What."

"Yeah." Tim took his eyes off the microscope with voice that edged out rage, "What."

He could feel the kid's glaze burn into the side of his head and it made Jason smirk. "I can wait. The faster he's done, the faster we can move on with this. It's not I can't wait here."

This freaking guy! Tim didn't know what his problem was, but he sure as hell wasn't going to muddle up his work with his presence like some bratty child. "You can't be in here! You're contaminate the corpse."

"Her name is Selina." Jason snapped abruptly, "And I sure can. There are chairs in the goddamn hallway and you can't stop me from being here." He had a point. Though Gordon didn't say it, the case was clearly his and Dick's and if he wanted to wait for the report, he fucking could. He's got reason to be here—the kid can't kick him out.

Tim was ready to breathe hot, sheering fire down this arrogant moron's neck. This was his goddamn work space! He ran the show! He stated the rules! It was just like a freaking cop to think they could ruin an area outside their power. "I can withhold the results if you don't get out of here, asshole!"

"I'd like to see you try, _kid_!"

No, no, no. Dick was not having any of this! Jason could act like this out in the streets if he wanted and ruin his own reputation, but he's not messing up future investigations for Dick because he couldn't control his temper. "I wouldn't like to see him try and as your senior officer, I'm commanding we go, Todd!" Dick's voice become dangerous low when he said his last name, his fingers curling around Jason's collar and yanking him away from Tim. If he had to manhandle him out of here, then he would!

Jason choked on his next words and had to turn with Dick or risk getting choked some more. He wouldn't say that he was embarrassed about it because Dick had a habit of doing this kind of shit and he was beyond caring about it now. He managed to look back at that kiddy coroner, point with two fingers at his eyes and then point back at the kid.

Yeah, that's right. He was on to that brat.

"Dick, what the fuck! I was on a roll- I almost had that brat right where I wanted him!" Jason was spewing some spittle in his anger. He felt like that little rage monster he'd seen on TV the other night.

Dick shoved Jason into the squad car side and leaned in real close to his face. "This is not a joke and in no way is it funny. You just managed to single handedly piss of the one person that can help us solve this case. If I ever give you permission to go back inside that morgue again, you will be apologizing. I'm getting tired of yanking on your leash, Todd. Get it together."

Jason was, needless to say, stunned by the fact that Dick, fluffy, happy, work is all fun and games Dick just told him off like that. He almost couldn't believe his ears. He sounded like one of those British nannies from that bad reality show and he didn't like to consider himself one of those fucked up kids. "Yeah, okay, whatever, Dick."

That small acceptance of Dick's authority brought a smile back to the man's face. He clapped Jason on the shoulder again as he was just so prone to doing. "Good, man. Now, let's get some grub and talk about this. I know a great dinner with the best milkshakes over on Leader Street."

Dick walked around the car and opened the driver's side door but waited until Jason opened the passenger and sat inside before doing the same. He really wasn't playing around here. Dick knew Tim and he knew when the guy was ready to start a real fight.

"And for the record, Jason, don't ever piss off the one person that can kill you and get away with it."


	2. Chapter 2

In the next two days, the city had turned into a carnival with this. The Gotham Gazette was the first with the 'exclusive' story (code for 'we sucked cock for this') , their headlines reading in big, bold letters 'Krazy Kat Kyle Takes a Dive'.

Everyone had an opinion on this, it seemed. Old nannies, sex partners, classmates, elementary friends, the lady in the dry cleaner. It was like the entire city had been holding it's breath, waiting for Kyle to take the plunge so they could start shouting every bit of her supposed 'dirty laundry' out in the open—figures now would be perfect seeing as she couldn't defend herself.

This entire parade wasn't making Jason's life any easier; in fact, it made it worse. Gordon refused to listen to his theories on this. As of yet, they had no proof whether or not it was a murder or a suicide. As far the apartment went, it was spotless…well, not spotless.

The place had been thrashed, but no finger prints besides Kyle's was ever found. The others had decided that Kyle had broken down through out the day for whatever reason, threw a hissy fit, and then jumped out her window. With no cameras around and no witness in site, it was really hard to say, however, Gordon had all but ruled it as a suicide and everyone was with him on it.

Even Dick seemed to be leaning on that side. His own damn partner was 'skeptical'. Wanted proof before anything else. Please.

Jason wanted to puke from Grayson's good cop attitude. It was like he never had a gut feeling in his life. It was because of that—combined with an intense need to just know—that Jason found himself back at the morgue. That Drake kid still needed to hand over that folder and Jason was ready to get it out of him, one way or another.

"Oh, no, not you again…" Tim looked up from the innards of the body he was working on. Eighteen year old victim in a hit and run near crime alley. Poor boy died of internal bleeding long before anyone had bothered to call for help. Nameles boy not even in the system. Just a body for him to disect. Before Jason had arrived, Tim had just cut through the rib cage. Now he was pulling a pair of lungs out of the body. "What do you want?"

Jason made a face a the squishing sound the lungs made when the hit the medal pan. The Drake kid looked an awful lot like a mad doctor at the moment and the way he just threw body parts around was definitely disgusting. "I want that folder, kid."

He just had to prove to Grayson and Gordon and the whole goddamn city that Selina Kyle was not crazy and she did not jump out of a window that high. She wouldn't have. She cared to much about others to want to hurt herself. He just knew it.

"Oh, right. Krazy Kat Kyle." Tim moved away from the teenager's body, stripping off his gloves, and depositing them in a hazardous waste basket. He walked over to his office and picked the file up straight away from his desk. "Here you are, now get the hell out of my morgue."

Jason took the folder as gently as his temper would allow him to, meaning he ripped the folder right out of Tim's hands, completely without any grace at all whatsoever. He read through it as quickly as possible and slapped it back on the desk. Then he noticed the peeved look that Tim was giving him. "You found DNA under her fingernails. Who's was it?"

"That I don't know. Why don't you do some policing and find that out for yourself? I'll even give you a clue, yeah? You're looking for a man. Now. Leave." Tim picked up the folder and smacked Jason in the chest with it while pushing the officer out of his way. "I have an autopsy to finish, thank you very much."

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Jason held the door frame and kept his feet firmly on the ground. He set his eyes at the creep's head, "We're not done here. Explain to me what you found."

Tim's arched his eyebrow. "What? Can't you read? Everything you need to know is in the report. Now go."

"It's your job."

"To explain simple english?"

"To tell me what you FOUND, dumbass."

Why? Why couldn't the guy to come in was Grayson? Even if he is overly familiar at improper times, he's still would have been a better pick than this jerk. Tim clenched and unclenched his fist, biting his lip and swallowing down the insult he so badly wanted to say. He ripped the folder from Jason's hands and flipped it open. "Victim died from trauma due to fall."

Jason nodded, "So, she was alive until she hit the ground."

Tim peered his eyes up and sneered, "Yes. Shut up." He licked his lips and looked back down, "There was bruising on her chest. It's possible that she received them from being pushed out the window. However, other than that, there's no proof of whether or not there was another person there. Kyle was sober, was not on any medication, and suffered from no medical issues beside generalized anxiety."

Jason didn't know if he liked the sound of that. "Is it murder or what?" He pressed and Tim tsked, shutting the folder, "I'm leaving it as an accident. Unless you can prove the DNA under her nails is an attacker, that's all I can call it." Tim sighed and handed Jason folder, "I can say that she didn't kill herself. That's what her body is saying anyway."

Ooohhh! He knew it! He knew it! Jason's victory was cut short when he got a radio call from Grayson "Jason. We have another…accident. Head over to the Rose Garden Apartments; I'll meet you there. Over."

"Copy that." Jason gave Tim another look, a quick once over, and that same peeved look seemed to have returned to his face as though it never left. Which it probably didn't considering the kid's disposition.

"Why are you staring for? You heard the man, get out!" Tim resumed pushing Jason out of his way and grabbed up some more white gloves. He snapped them on and went back to his body. He inspected the body to see where he left off and started removing the heart.

Jason made a disgusted face and left the morgue quickly. He almost ran to his car and didn't bother to buckle up as he sped his way to the Rose Garden Aparments, the siren blaring, clearing the street so he couldn't be delayed. Dick had already arrived by time Jason got there. The unhappy look on his face wasn't good…not good at all.

"What happened?" Jason asked, a grim look appearing on his face. None of the other officers there seemed to be any better than Dick. Everyone had that look, because they knew something he didn't, and he hated it so much.

"Pamela Isley. You know of her?" Dick asked as he put an arm around Jason's shouder, steering him into the building. He led them to the stairs and started up then stopped at the third floor where Pamela Isley, friend to Selina Kyle, hung by the neck with a rope, swung gently.

"I…" Jason couldn't take his eyes off her. The blood dripped down from her red lips and her eyes stared out at the floor, glazed over like she was deep in thought. His brow furrowed in confusion and all he could think to say was, "Another one?"

Dick patted Jason's shoulder and let him go. Best to let him drink in the situation. Other cops moved around them, chatting as they brushed the surface for evidence. It was all white noise to them. Dick crossed his arms and looked up at the hanging woman. "The maid found her. We think she's been hanging for a couple of hours. No more than five. It looks like took the rope from her greenhouse."

Jason breathed, "I can't believe it."

Dick sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know. It's pretty unbelievable. I mean, Pamela Isley? You'd think she'd scream death away not—"

"No." Jason bit out. His shoulders suddenly squared and his face took on a vicious expression. "I mean I can't believe it. Two women who know each other die within two days of each other? Are you kidding me?"

Dick put up his hands. They weren't dealing with this again. Not here and not in front of other people. He's had to deal with Jason shouting unproven theories right now and it wouldn't be right to add more to the list. "Todd, we don't even know if Selina was a murder. Don't go connecting things yet. We have to take this one step at a time."  
Grayson's 'play it by the book' attitude really annoyed him some time.

Jason pulled out Drake's report and shoved it in to Dick's arm. "Really? Take a look at that, because that might change this whole thing."  
Dick barely glanced over the report. "He ruled it as an accident. It's inconclusive."

"No, Dick. It's fucking not. Kyle and Isley have more in common than must dying together! I know you know that. They worked for the same guy! Every one knows Ra's al Ghul had them working for him. Made him millions! He's fucking richer than Bruce Wayne!" Jason's voice was echoing up and down the staircase. He hadn't realized he'd gone and shouted the last part. He was speculating in front of everyone but he knew it was true. There were way to many connections for it not to be. "We have to get her body to Drake. He can do his thing and get new results."

Jason started walking away and pulled out his phone. He dialed the number listed under Drake's name on the report. It took four tries but he got through.

"I told you people how many times now to not call me when I'm preforming a damn autopsy! What do you want!?" Tim's very disgruntled voice came through Jason's phone like a crack of thunder.  
"Drake. Got another body for you. If you get the same results as Kyle, I need you to call me-"

There was complete silence on the other line before a derisive snort came through and the line disconnected. This was becoming typically known behavior from the kid by now. Almost annoyingly familiar. But if these two women's deaths connected by foul play, that might be enough to get him in to see Ra's al Ghul.


End file.
